1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jewelry box constructed and arranged for fastening a necklace or similar piece of jewelry to a rotating shaft and wrapping it around the rotating shaft as it is turned.
More particularly, the invention relates to selected various fastening means or members of selected shapes and forms adaptable for displaying, supporting and storing a necklace or similar piece of jewelry in a box and providing a locking feature for holding the rotating shaft firm to secure proper supporting, display and storage of the necklace or similar piece of jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art and U.S. patents relating to jewelry cases and their various constructions and arrangements, and of interest to the present invention are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,691,936, H. A. Peter; 2,253,212, M. L. Rathbun; 2,962,156, G. M. Adams; 4,120,394, I. B. Soltes.
The patent to Adams discloses a portable jewel case having a rotatable drum with several resilient cushioned sections for receiving rings. The patent to Rathbun discloses a jewelry case having a circular inset in the form of a ring having spaced apart ends for mounting a strap and watch accordingly. The other patents disclose a belt box and case for carrying a pendant and chain. None of these patents discloses all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.